Mist Clouds
by Valandil
Summary: When OO7 is sent on a mission to retrieve a key from a russian crime lord, the adventure begins!


The sky was dark and mist filled the air. Amy Perkins tried to yell for help, but the tape over her mouth prevented her from gaining rescue. Gunshots went off in the distance, and Amy could hear the death of her captors. All of a sudden the door that enclosed the crude darkness around her opened up and a tall man with dark hair stood in front of the light.

"Come with me," the man said, and Amy grabbed him with her hands as he jumped forward into the air, eventually off of the building that they were on. Air flew past them as they freefell into the fog, but then the mysterious man let out his parachute, and all was well when they landed on a warm, sandy beach.

"May I ask the name of my rescuer?" Amy asked.

"My name is Bond, James Bond," He answered as a rescue helicopter flew toward them.

**Mist Clouds**

**By: Valandil**

A lone airplane hovered in the clouds over Japan. In it was a crime lord known as Leon Victor. He had been smuggling weed for the last 9 years and was now ready to make another deal. When the plane reached ground, an old Asian man met him. The old man had a translator with him, and also some guards carrying ninja swords.

"So what is your policy for supplying you large amounts of drugs?" Victor asked, and the translator told the Asian man what he asked. The old man responded. And the translator said:

"Mr. Shuang wonders why you want to supply us with much herb."

"Is it true that Mr. Shuang is giving this to my brother?"

The translator asked Shuang that question. Shuang responded and the translator said:

"Your brother was killed by a British agent. James Bond is his name. We are very sorry for your loss. I guess you don't want to give us the drugs, now, correct?" A sad look

captured Victor's face, but that look soon turned to anger and hate.

"There is no more deal. Thank you for your time, but it will end now. I am not too fond of bringers of bad news, and you will have to pay."

"Pay?" the translator asked.

"With your lives if you don't tell me how to get to this James Bond so I could kill him."

The guards unsheathed their swords.

"We don't know of how to contact this Bond."

"Then pay," Leon said as he pulled out a tommy gun and blasted the men apart. After a couple of seconds, Leon Victor walked through the blood covered ground and into his plane, saying, "There is no need for drugs anymore, just revenge. Lets pay Mr. Bond a visit, huh?" Then the airplane flew into the horizon.

2 months later, MI6 Base in Scotland

A door opened into a small room with wooden walls. A woman typing on a typewriter was at desk. Her head turned toward the enterer.

"Are you having a nice day, Money Penny?" James Bond asked as he gracefully tossed his hat at the coat rack.

"Yes I am. How about you?" Money Penny replied flirtingly.

"The best. So does M have another assignment for me?"

"Only time will tell, James."

James Bond entered a larger room and in the middle was 007's boss, M.

"Did you have a nice vacation, 007?" asked M.

"Yes. So what's new?"

"Well, we do have another mission for you and it involves finding a key."

"Do you know where the key is?"

"Just let me talk. If you let me explain your mission I may answer your question. So, anyway, this key you are about to find could be anywhere in the world."

"Why, isn't that like finding a needle in a haystack?"

"Would you please not interrupt. sometimes I wonder why we have you….so, now, back to the mission. Q will be giving you new gadgets to aid you in your search. What we do know is that it is most likely somewhere in Western Russia. To help you, we have sent agent 009 to meet you in Zyryanka, Russia. She is one of our best."

"She?" 007 asked.

"Yeah. We have noticed that you work better with females than males."

"What is this 'key' for?"

"You have to take it from a Russian Arms gang before they give it to Leon Victor who is going to use it to power up his machine, codename M.I.S.T.C.L.O.U.D.S. but, for now just concentrate on finding 009 and bringing back the 'key' before the Russian Arms gang gives it to Victor."

"Wait, now, what does this 009 look like?" James Bond asked.

"You'll know her when you see her."

James Bond walked out of M's office and into Q's laboratory. Q was 007's weapons manufacturer and gadget maker.

"How are you doing, Q? Long time no see," Bond greeted.

"Well, I'm at least glad to see that you didn't destroy any of my new gadgets."

"M told me about finding a key. He said that you could help me."

"Well, yes. We figure that you will be confronted by Leon's goons so you would need the proper supplies:

Cuff Taser - When activated, it would send out an electronic charge that would electrocute the enemy that it is pointed at, or when pointed at an explosive, it would make the explosive detonate.

Fake Tooth - When you take this fake tooth out of your mouth and put it in the mouth of another human, it would dissolve into a toxic liquid, and kill that unfortunate foe in seconds.

Contact lens binoculars - When you put this on your eye, you will be able to see twice as far, put the extended sight is only temporary.

Aston Martin - This special version of your car that has amazing armor, bullet proof glass, and the ability to drive under water for a short amount of time, along with missiles and turbo drive.

After Q gave James Bond the supplies, 007 drove to the airport in his Aston Martin after giving farewell to Money Penny. The flight was surprisingly short because they landed not at the destination, but a couple of miles away from it. Why?

James Bond asked the flight attendant.

"Oh, it was so terrible! Our pilot was killed!" the attendant said as she started to cry.

"My god, do you know who killed him?"

"No."

James knew that a goon of Leon probably killed him because Leon wants to stop 007 once and for all. Bond exited the large airport. There were many people and any of them could have been the killer. But something felt wrong. 007 felt like he was being watched.

Bond took out his contact lenses. He looked up to the top of a building ahead of him, and sure enough there was a sniper ready to kill him. When the extended sight wore off, 007 dashed toward the sniper. A couple of shots were fired and the public went crazy. People ran all over the place and the sniper couldn't find 007. Meanwhile, James Bond snuck up to the sniper and threw him to the ground.

"Who sent you?" 007 asked.

"Leon Victor. He wants me to kill you so you can't take the girl before the arms dealers give her to Victor."

_So the 'key' is actually a girl. _Bond thought.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked the scared sniper guy.

"Tell me where the girl is."

"She is in the Russian Arm Dealer's base under the hotel by Zyryanka."

"What is her name?"

"Dasia Thuraia."

"So do want me do spare your life?"

"Um, yeah."

James Bond ordered for the police and turned him in. 007 walked away into the bright sun as he found his Aston Martin parked in a parking lot. As he started to drive toward Zyryanka, he got a phone call. James answered the phone to discover the message was from 009.

009 said: "I know the key is at the hotel in Zyryanka. Meet me there. I hope you luck"

James Bond drove to the hotel. It was a large building painted light blue on the outside and painted blood red inside. There was a bar in the side of the large casino located inside the hotel. James looked around for 009, but couldn't find her among the crowds of people hoping to score big by gambling.

A man in a tux walked up to Bond.

"Would you want a drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a vodka martini, shaken, not stirred."

"Okay. I'll have it ready in a couple of minutes."

007 was going to ask the man if he'd seen 009, but M didn't say what she looks like. He probably said that because she constantly goes undercover. Or was there another reason?

After an hour of waiting around, James Bond finally went around to look for her. Nobody went to him.

_M probably didn't tell what she looked like because he didn't want me to look for her, but that she'll find me. Maybe she's not here, maybe she's…dead. _That horrible thought crossed 007's mind as he smelled something foul. The smell was the smell of a decaying body, the body of 009. James Bond followed the smell to a closet. When he opened it, he saw the dead corpse of 009.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find Dasia alone," 007 said as he ordered for the guards. When they were coming, James Bond felt a gun pointed at his back.

"Don't make a sound," The voice behind him said.

"Did you kill her?" James Bond asked the person behind him.

"Yes," The person answered.

"Were you sent from Leon Victor?"

"Yes."

"So you are trying to stop me every possible way?"

"Yes. Walk into the bathroom."

James bond walked into the bathroom with the mysterious man behind him. When he took his first look at the man, he noticed the man's long brown hair, small chin, and fearsome eyes. 007 knew that the man was going to try to kill him, and that he had to escape.

"What is your name?" James asked.

"They call me Assassin. Me specialty is killing people like you. Now stand still. This would only hurt forever."

James Bond saw Assassin take out a long knife-stained with blood. Assassin tried to slice 007, but Bond was too quick. Then the murderer spun around and punched our spy in the chest. James's vision was becoming blurry, but he could see the brass knuckles that Assassin wore.

_I have to get out of here. I have to find Dasia._

James Bond kicked Assassin away from him, and took out his poison tooth.

"How will that stop me?!" Assassin yelled.

007 walked around the evil man and each of them were waiting for whoever would strike first. James Bond dove down and slid behind Assassin. With a quick grab, James had his arm around Assassin's neck. 007 stuck the tooth inside Assassin's mouth and watched the man drop to the ground.

"You should have learned to take your medicine," James Bond said as he walked away from the bathroom and to the entrance to the casino. He was now going to rescue Dasia who was the 'key'. When James walked to the casino, he picked up his martini, and asked where the basement was.

"Sorry, but, you are no allowed to go down there," the guard said. James knew that there were gun smuggling goons down there and why he wasn't allowed to the basement because of that, but it was the only to save the girl.

"Listen, I'm not dumb, and I know about the arms dealers down there," James said to the guard while slipping a hundred dollar bill into the guard's pocket, "but I think we know that I know what I'm doing right?"

The guard lets 007 into the dark basement. Under the hotel was a whole room filled with an assortment of different guns and henchmen. James bond took out his Walther P99 and looked for Dasia. She was no where in his sight. Had they already given her to Leon victor?

"AAHHH!"

James hid for cover when he heard the scream. It seemed to be the scream of a woman.

_This is my chance._

007 found a grenade and chucked it in the middle of the room. BOOM! Fire filled the basement as James Bond followed the screams from the woman. The woman was Dasia. He had finally found her.

"Get behind me!" James Bond yelled as some of the goons tried to shoot him. 007 shot some of them, but then Dasia stood in front of him.

_Is she crazy? _James thought. _She is going to get shot!_ But oddly enough, no more shots were fired. Dasia and James Bond got out of the basement alive and walked into the casino.

"Ok," 007 asked, "why didn't they shoot us, and how are you the 'key'. I am here to save you. Tell me all you know. I am with the Majesty's Secret Service. You can answer my questions."

A puzzled look took over Dasia's face.

"So, you are here to save me from Leon?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Lets go away from here. We don't want Assassin seeing us."

"I killed him," James answered assuredly.

"Assassin never dies."

The two went into 007's Aston Martin.

"What is your name?" Dasia asked.

"Bond, James Bond."

"Um, okay. The reason they didn't shoot us was because they didn't want to risk shooting me. I am referred to as the 'key' because only I know the password to operate Leon's machine, the M.I.S.T.C.L.O.U.D.S."

"What is the M.I.S.T.C.L.O.U.D.S.?"

"No one knows. We have to make sure no one knows the password to turn it on."

"We can do that by you not telling anybody the password," James answered.

"No. You are going to have to kill me. That is the only way the password can be kept secret. Kill me, James."

"No," 007 answered.

"Then I will commit suicide."

"No you won't. You don't want to die. You just want the password to be kept secret. If you really wanted to be dead, you would be already. You asked me to kill you because you wanted to see if I cared about you. I do care about you and I'll do anything to protect you."

A gleam in Dasia's eyes appeared. She could trust him. She was safe.

"We have to get away from here before Assassin finds us and tries to capture you," the spy said as he started the engine of his Aston Martin.

Voom! The car sped up and they went onto the highway. While 007 was driving his vehicle, a truck immediately rammed into it. Then another vehicle rammed into the other side of the car.

"We have to lose them!" Dasia yelled as the Aston Martin was being dented.

"Hold on," James said as he pulled a lever. The car sped to an amazing speed as lightning struck in the distance.

"There will be a storm," Dasia pointed out.

"Is that so," Bond replied as he turned a curve and headed straight for a lake.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Thuraia asked as she doubted her trust in the secret agent.

"Watch."

As enemy cars tried to ram into the Aston Martin, it suddenly drove up a ramp, flew into the air, and dived into the lake below. Water engulfed the vehicle as the two passengers sat safely inside…for the moment.

"Are we still safe?" Dasia asked as she was catching her breath.

"GET OUT!" 007 yelled as he saw a helicopter overhead, above the water. At the controls of the helicopter was none other than Assassin. The murderer pressed a button that was on the dashboard of the helicopter, and a missile flew toward the Aston Martin floating in the water. BOOM! The car blew up in a ball of flame as rain entered from the sky.

Luckily, James Bond and Dasia Thuraia were safe swimming to shore. When they reached land though, they were in for an unexpected surprise. Some of Leon's henchmen, led by Assassin, grabbed the two from the lake and threw them into an armored truck.

It was dark. All they could hear was the loud sound of water hitting the top of the metal van.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dasia.

"They are bringing us to Leon's base. That is all I know."

"Where is his base?"

"That, I do not know. But whatever he does to you, do not tell him the password."

"Okay," Dasia answered as fear overcame her face.

The rest of the trip was long. Assassin loaded the truck onto a plane and they flew to somewhere near Romania. When James and Dasia were let out of the van, sunlight hurt their eyes. When everything came into focus, they saw that they were facing a large castle and Leon Victor was standing in front of it.

"Bring them in," Leon said as he and Assassin entered the castle. The henchmen put 007 and Dasia into a prison cell. James Bond looked around for a way out as Leon walked up to them.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay?" Victor asked James as he clenched his fist.

"Where are we?" the spy asked.

"Transylvania. I thought that this area would make a great capital for my new empire."

"Why are you doing this?" 007 asked.

"For revenge. You killed my brother."

"He tried to kill me. It was simply defense." Bond answered.

"I still can't forgive you."

"What is the M.I.S.T.C.L.O.U.D.S.?" James asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It is my little toy. It is a machine that could wipe out entire countries in a matter of minutes."

"How?" 007 asked in curiosity.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the elements of water: Two hydrogen and one oxygen. We breath oxygen. If you are able to add the two hydrogen elements to the air we breath in a given space, say Japan, we could turn all the air into water, thus drowning all air-breathing inhabitance in Japan or the unfortunate country I choose to add to my rule. Now tell Ms. Thuraia to come here."

"No."

"Then Assassin may have to teach you a lesson about cooperation," Leon Victor said while motioning Assassin to come. "I hope you you've been doing your push-ups."

Assassin grabbed James Bond after opening the prison cell. Then everything went black. 007 woke up in a large stone arena shaped like a stadium, with tall spires and statues scattered around. On the other end of the oval-shaped arena, was Assassin. The murderer was armed to the teeth in explosives. He had grenades strapped to his belt, a rocket launcher on his back, and a grenade launcher in his lands.

_I have to get to him! _007 thought as he dodged the first grenade launched toward his way. It was still raining and the water made the stony ground slippery-which was bad since James had statues falling around him.

Boom! Fire flew around Bond, the explosions sent rocks toward him, but the determination of the super spy aloud him to survive the fiery explosions occurring left and right while the statues toppled over, crushed everything under them. 007 was half way to Assassin when the murderer started to use his rocket launcher. The rockets hit with more accuracy, causing more statues to come with contact with James Bond. 007 had to stop Assassin so he could confront Leon Victor in the castle and stop the death of billions.

More fire and rubble engulfed the arena as James neared Assassin. 007 was hit 2 times with rubble and his arm was slightly burned due to the fire that came from every way. James bond was 4 yards away from Assassin when the murderer threw his first grenade, causing a statue to fall on top of Bond. 007 was completely unable to move because of the heavy rocks that covered him.

"Any last words?" Assassin asked James Bond while holding a grenade in his hand.

"Yeah, don't play with fire!" 007 said as he shot his cuff taser at the grenade in Assassin's hand. The electric charge flew threw the air and eventually hit the explosive.

BOOSH!!!

The grenade blew up in Assassin's hand causing all the other explosives on Assassin's body to blow up as well. That resulted in a giant explosion that incinerated Assassin as well as the opening to Leon victor's castle. While the fire disappeared due to the rain storm, James Bond 007 entered his opponent's base while stocking up on ammo and weapons.

James took a Groza OC-14 automatic rifle and made his way through the flights of stairs in the castle to get to Dasia, the M.I.S.T.C.L.O.U.D.S., and Leon. 007 shot everything in his way as he desperately ran to Dasia, who was on the top floor. Many soldiers came down to Bond, shooting him with their own semi-automatics but the agent just chucked a grenade at them, which took care of them pretty quickly. 007 ran up the remaining three flights, pumping his opponents full of lead.

When James Bond came to the room that Dasia was in, he snuck behind the tables that were conveniently placed. It hurt him to see that Leon Victor was forcing Dasia into telling him the password to the machine. In fact, the machine was right in front of them. It was 5 feet high, and 8 feet wide. It's silver coating gleamed as it rained outside the large glass window it was by.

"Type the password in NOW!" Leon yelled at Dasia while holding a gun to her head. She started to type.

_What is she doing? I told her not to type in the password. _007 thought as he crawled closer to Dasia, Leon, the guards, and the M.I.S.T.C.L.OU.D.S. When Dasia was done typing, James Bond took out his Groza OC-14 and shot down all the guards.

"Run away, Now!" 007 yelled at Dasia while tossing her a rifle. She ran out of the door and down the stairs. Now it was just James Bond and Leon Victor in the room.

"So you are going to try to stop me from conquering the world?" Leon asked.

"Yeah."

"Give me your best try," Leon said while talking out a Japanese sword, "I got this while on a business trip to Japan. The same day that I heard you killed my brother!" Leon charged toward 007, slicing his arm.

"See, Mr. Bond? That is what you get for being a murderer."

"Look who's talking."

"Are you saying that I am a murderer?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were smarter than that!" Leon yelled while trying to slice James Bond again. 007 jumped behind a table, but the psychopath just sliced it in half.

"I am not a murderer, I am a business man." Leon said.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" James asked as he dodged another lethal slice from Leon's blade.

"It is business." The sword came at James and sliced his chest. 007 picked up a vase that was on one of the tables and threw it at Leon. He dodged it and the vase broke the large window behind him.

"See, you missed," Leon said as he lunged forward, trying to impale James. The wind and rain outside blew into the room that Leon and James were fighting in.

Meanwhile, Dasia gunned her way to the entrance of the castle, and then she went to the plane. She could see the lightning in the cloudy distance and 007 and Leon fighting.

_I hope you are alright. _She thought as she got into the plane.

James Bond dodged another slice and then threw a table at Leon.

"Ugh!" Victor yelled as he fell down backward. James picked up the sword and threw it out the large broken window behind Leon.

"Are you going to kill me?" Leon asked while looking up at the agent standing above him.

"Why do you ask?" Bond answered as rain drenched the room. Leon rolled to the side, jumped up, and pulled out a knife that was on the ground. He ran toward James, trying to stab him. 007 grabbed him and threw him at the open window. Leon barely grabbed onto the windowsill. While holding onto only the bottom of the window, he was losing his grip. If he fell off, he would fall 40 stories down .

"Why aren't you going to save me?" Leon asked as the rain loosened his grip.

"If I let you live, you would continue to kill many innocent people, along with selling drugs. Anyway, it's only business," James Bond said as he walked back into the room. 007 took hold of M.Y.S.T.C.L.O.U.D.S. and pushed it out the window. The machine was finally destroyed.

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Leon Victor as he lost grip and fell down 40 stories onto the stony concrete. When James turned around, he saw Dasia.

"I'm so glad to see that your alive," the woman said with a smile on her face.

"Me too," 007 said as he walked examined his wounds.

"What happened to Leon Victor?"

"Lets just say he felt a bit under the weather."

James and Dasia walked back down to the plane. The rain had stopped and the sun was just coming out. Bond and Thuraia started the plane.

"So what was the password anyway?" 007 asked while piloting the plane.

"Mist Clouds."

"Did you really type in the password when Leon asked you to?"

"No, I changed it."

"What did you change it to?"

"Bond, James Bond," Dasia answered as the plane entered the sunrise.

**The End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James bond or any of the Characters except the ones I made up in this story. **

**If you actually read the whole story, thanks. If you just scrolled down to the bottom of the page and hardly read any of the story at all, well, there isn't anything I could do. Please tell me how I could improve my writing and stuff. I'm always open to suggestions. I'm also sorry about not dividing this long story into chapters. I didn't because I wrote this for school. So anyway, thanks again for reading this story, or at least clicking on it and taking the time to scroll down to the bottom of the page. **


End file.
